Sword Art Online: Irkalla Online
by ElijahMatt227
Summary: The final chapter of the SAO saga begins! In this real world physics driven world, the false king, Darious, plans to make the players into person soldiers to reclaim the real world. Now, a guild of kids, with the help of Kirito and all of his friends, will battle the False King!


Irkalla Online

Elijah Miller & Jourden Hatchett

Prologue

Sitting at my computer I waited for Jourden to email me, my eyes scanning the latest Game Informer about the new virtual reality MMORPG Irkalla Online.

Two years after Sword Art Online, The World Seed and Gun Gail Online, an American company named Dawnstar Entertainment quickly started development on a new game. Although there has been a Beta, the executive of Dawnstar Entertainment has kept in the dark about the popular game. The races have been released, as well as the objective to beat the game. Known Races include; Drakes, Elves, Felinos, Man, Orks, Vampires and Werewolves. As for the objective, The player must form a guild and battle to the top of the Cathedral, a massive stone and steel arena that dwarfs Aincrad from SAO. Players from different races will level faster than others, having separate skill sets that make the race unique. Suddenly, an email popped onto my screen in rushed excitement.

"Dude, just got the game and all the DLC's! we'll meet you in the Square, Hero!"

Jourden's excitement was paramount and even though I played the Beta, my excitement was boiling in my veins. I laid into my twin-sized bed and slide the Crystal-Gear visor over my eyes after starting the game on my computer. Five icon appeared on the screen, checking all of my senses and language settings before a spectacle of crystals filled my vision and then disappeared into a white expanse. In this expanse, my body flowed through a vertex of crystals as a crisp female voice filled my ears.

"Welcome, to Irkalla Online!"

Chapter 1: Irkalla Online

A massive domed room appeared all around me, marble glistening in the white canvas of the walls. In the center of the room sat a granite chair, with seven, knee high pillars around it, forming a crescent. Each individual ambassador from every race sat atop these pillars. To the far left was a cheerful female Felinos, crouching over the pillar and waving at me. her eyes were a stunning orange, her cat-like ears perking even more with excitement as I smiled at her. The Orck, who was standing on the pillar two spaces from the Felinos, glared at me with his gleaming gold eyes and prominent grey skin. The other races seemed happy to see me; The Elf, Man, and Werewolf seemed content with my standing. The others who didn't, including the Orck, were the Vampire and Drake. The Drake flapped his wings at me, his scales glistening softly in the white hue. He resembled more of a dragon than a man, but more humanoid than anything.

I walked towards the man who stood in front of me and selected the crystal shaped icon under the feet of the bearded and scarred man. Pressing the icon caused the man to speak in a voice that range with an accent I couldn't place.

"You have chosen the race of Man. Our brothers level combat skills faster than other races. We advance best with Crusader, Fighter,Gladiator, Knight, Ranger and Warrior. If you participated in the Beta, fill out your username and password below," He smiled at me.

My smile stretched wider at the new features as an input screen appeared before me.

"Welcome, brother Matthious! Good luck on your travels and never forget; 'Defend The Weak. Combat Injustice. Vanquish Evil.," his voice range the Oath of Man we gripped each others forearms.

Crystals of colors began to flake off of the man and the marble room. As the Crystals danced around us, gusts of wind encumbust me, while the white expanse took hold of me once again.

My body felt weightless in this pause of space. I realized, suddenly, that the game wouldn't load to the Square like it did in the Beta. Bright red crystals bursts from the whiteness and swirled into darkness. Falling through the darkness, my feet met a hard surface which caused me to collapse instantly. As my eyes adjusted, Crystals of all colors seemed to swirl under my in a pillar of jubilant celebration. The surface that I seemed to be standing on seem like glas, the vortex swirling endlessly both above and below me. The spectacle of lights were both beautiful and eerie in the dark canvas of the room. A green silhouette began shimmering in the background only ten feet from me. I approached the object suspiciously and light began to shine on its face. The object in question was a seven foot tall pillar of granite, shimmering green symbols adorned the face.

As my hands caressed the cold surface, the symbols began to shimmer and glow. Symbol after symbol projected out from their carvings, as if to reach out for burst out to form a massive pillar of green light around the granite pillar.

"W-what the hell..?" I looked up at the green light above me.

The largest symbol in the center, which was written in Japanese, flew towards my chest and passed straight through my body, only to disappear. At that moment, the vortex constricted into a single beam of light over the pillar. The energy seemed to build in the pillar and caused it to crack and release a massive shockwave. Another white expanse took over me with the impact of the pillars shockwave. My body no longer felt weightless, however, only numb and unsteady. A very hard surface met me then, causing my body to feel like lead. My legs were high in the air as the ground crumbled around me. Even though I was conscience of my surroundings, my vision was very much blurred,making it harder to pull from the crater under my body. The ringing in my ears began to clear when my vision did, a guard approaching hastily towards me. He wore light armor, built for knights and his body made him look even more fearsome. When my eyesight became more clear, his more muscular features and full beard became more evident.

"Are you okay, citizen?" The man asked in a very soft voice that contradicted his appearance.

"Y-yes sir.. J-just got knocked off of my feet is all.." I answered in a wavering voice.

"Try to be careful.." he stated hesitantly as he lifted my right arm over his shoulder and pulled me from the cracked and crumbling cobblestone.

Setting me on a set of steps that lead to the Square and handed me a healing potion in a silver bottle. I weakly took it and then examined my heath bar which shown in a light hue at the top of my vision. The rectangular bar was depleted except for a third, which was flashing red. My lips pressed desperately top the bottle and I guzzled the potion. My heath gauge pinged to full green and then vanished.

"Thank you, Sir." I smiled at the guard and offered my hand.

"You're welcome, son, just be careful." He nodded and grinned back.

Shakily, I stood to my feet and examined my surroundings. The Square was the open market of Irkalla, a stone and steel circular structure with triangular prisms for markets that were connected by a series of breezeways and alleys. Standing in the center of the Square, an open arch above me for players to arrive and a circular garden surround the arch, a bouquet of roses resting inside, contrasting the red and grey stone that trailed beside the walkway that led to the stairs. looking to the sky, a massive steel and stone arena split the light blue skie in two haves. The girth of such a structure was staggering and I had to look back to peer up at the leviathan. A city stood at the feet of the steel giant, towers stretching over the Square to keep a constant and protecting vigil over the players. However, only the towers see any light as the city lives in the shadow of the towering arena.

I pulled up my map from the gilded black and custom green main menu and surveyed the mainland of Irkalla. dense forest surrounded the entirety of the island except for the western coast, which shined with a beautiful beach. To the southeast of the city is a towering mountain range, where I had a house commissioned in the beta test. Around the mainland, stretching far and hugging close to the coast, were the lands of the races. Orink, home of the Orks, Rathorn, home of the ancient Drakes, and Alvain, Kingdom of the Vampires, sat for from the mainland. On the other hand, Fathruim, home of the Werewolves, Helrend, the Province of Man, ferrine, home of the Felinos, and the homeland of the Elves, Elciel. Each powerful nation made up the world of Irkalla, however, bonds of peace between nations were tattered threads.

Stretching out my arms, a smile stretched over my face and I proceeded from the courtyard and throw the breeze way. Turning into the Armory District, which was bustling with new players, my smile widened.

"Ah.. ," taking a deep breath, I said, "Welcome home."

Striding through the crowds with ease, I made my way to a vender. Most players wore the same leather starter gear, but with different additives for variety. Some seemed as though they've never played an RPG in their lives and asked tons of questions from friends about what they need to buy. My class was always evident; a knight seemed to fit me the most, personality wise, so it seemed the logical choice. Suddenly, a short and stalky hooded figure bumped into my right side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, good sir," the man spoke from under his hood in a raspy and weary voice.

"It's no problem," I smiled and helped the staggered man regain his balance.

"Say, you look a strong adventurer.. would you mind helping me with something?"he asked meekly.

"I'd be happy to," smiling cheerfully, I accepted.

The slight man lead me from the market and back into the breezeway. we then proceeded to walk through one of the allies that separated the districts, which opened into a ten by ten walkway.

"So how exactly can I help you..?" I asked suspiciously after looking at my surroundings.

Quickly, the man spun on me with a steel dagger trained on my throat as two dark figures appeared behind him. Archers aimed their crossbows down at me from aboves us, two placed on each side of the gap.

"As a matter a fact, you can give us all of your gear," he smiled as hood fell, revealing an almost malnourished figure with paper-like skin.

"I refuse" my words were firm and calm.

With a cry of anger, the man lunged at me, the dagger poised to strike deep into my throat. Moving to the side I grabbed his wrist with my left hand and kneed him in the gut. My body moved forward quickly to elbow and kick the two guys behind him. Arrows fell like rain and caught both of the men and as I kicked from the wall on my right, My hand retrieved and released barbs up the arches' arms. My actions were repeated on the opposite wall as I backflipped.

My feet gracefully connected to the ground as my meek capture tried desperately to worm away, my foot stepping on the end of his cloak.

"No! No, please don't kill me!" he cried in a weak voice.

"Kill you? Why would i kill you, I was only defending myself."

"What's going on here?" a more gruff, strong voice echoed through the corridor.

Suddenly, another hooded figure appeared between the two of us. the dim light of the alleyway gave my eyes only the sheen of the man's armor; a deep black and blood red cloak and black leather armor. The man donned The Mantle of Sargoden, which increases the lock picking and sneak skills twenty percent. Therefore, his attire lead me to believe he was head of the Thieves Guild.

"Lord Morganis.. I..." my sniveling enemy stared at the man nervously.

"Shakel, what seems to be the problem here?" Morganis' voice was cold and calm.

"Your friend here, and other, attacked me for my gear," my voice rang softly with diplomacy.

Thus commenced a childish argument between the two man. The entire time, I never saw Morganis' face and the squavel reminded me of how me and my brother were. My chuckling quickly disbanded the bickering; Morganis holding Shakel's collar as if to hit him.

"Forgive me and my colleague for this embarrassing encounter," Morganis turned spoke softly.  
>"Accidents happen and I'm not one for grudges," Smiling, I spoke.<p>

"Indeed, so be careful out here, boy," he offered his hand.

After shaking his hand, I made my way from the alley and quickly proceeded to the Armory District with a feeling of accomplishment. However, there was a weird feeling creeping up my spine as the two men talked briefly behind me and then disappeared. As i stepped into the open market, a small, message shaped icon appeared in my vision and appeared before me.

"Hey bro! meet us in the Armory District!" The message was from Draven, Jourden's avatar.

Smiling happily, I ran towards the market and through the mass of players. Men filled most of the tented vendors, while the women who looked for weapons were as fierce as they were attracted, some even smiling at me. Spotting Draven in a huge, pale tent, I turned into the draped opening. The wide, open tent was full of weapon that hung on the walls. Countertops and display tables lined the walls with just enough room for a merchant to engage with the customer.

"Matthious!" a drake smiled at me with bright pointed teeth and faintly gleaming scales on regions of his face.

"Draven!" I said and bumped my knuckles with his.

"Glad you made it, Hero!" he said tauntingly.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you guys getting started," Smiling, I spoke/

Hyperius stepped forward then, wearing the same starter armor as everyone else had. His shirt was a light shade of blue that matched his white gloves and contrasted Draven's deep crimson shirt. Hyperius look astoundingly like Andy, who was our mutual friend from school. He stood at five seven and was sort of chunky in certain areas, but still resembled someone of youth and life.

"Good to see you've taken to the game well, Andy," I shook his hand.

"Thanks and it's Hyperius," a smile stretched over his young face.

"I'm buying guys so it's on the house!"

At that moment, a young woman stepped from the wooden door to our right. She was strikingly beautiful, with light brown hair and eyes that shone like emeralds. Embers flowed over her form the cobblestone doorway, which lead me to assume a forge was in the back. Her clothing was elegant; a black dress with stands of red and blue laced in to give more depth. Her body was very curvy, and very attractive, her breasts and hips rivaling in size. A faint blush rolled over her cheeks as she looked at me and softly cleared her throat.

"H-Hello and welcome to Alexandria's Smithing! How may I help you, gentleman?" she smiles and softly blushes as she placed her hands on the counter.

"Yes, my friends and I would like to purchase some of your wares," I strode towards the counter and smiled as I spoke.

"O-Oh .. Okay..well, we have a lot in stock so what would you like?" She eyed my incredulously.

"Guys, what do you want?" smiling at the guys.

"I'm working on the sorcerer class so i need a staff," Draven crossed his arms.

"We'll need to get that at an Arcane Enchanter's," I turned towards Hyperius, "And you?"

"Rogue is my class," he said happily.

"So either a short sword, mace or crossbow?"

"Short sword"

"Can do.. And you?" Alexandria looked at me.

"Well," pulls my steel sword from my back," I would like this refurbished, because this is the weapon I used in the beta."

"Okay.. I'll get it looked at.." she hesitated.

"Thank you ma'am," I smiled.

"Don't call me ma'am! I'm not an old lady!" she yelled and leaned over the counter, towards me.

"Eh… I didn't mean to offend you, miss.. I was only being polite," I said as I leaned away from her and blushed.

"For your information my name is Alexandria!" she stared at m e with a deeper shade of red on her cheeks.

"Well," I offered my hand,"I'm matthious and these are my comrades Draven and Hyperius."

"A-A pleasure.. ," she shook my hand.

Booming from behind the wooden door was a laugh that made the entire tent shake. A man opened the door, his chest taking up the doorway, sweat glistening of of the chiseled muscles. Black leather belts and an apron wrapped around his waist, meaning he was a black-smith.

"You made little one blush," he chuckled in a heavy voice.

"Shut up, Gavlan!" Alexandria barked at him.

In that moment, gavlan ducked under the door frame. His face was gurthy, like his body, chiseled and with a braided goatee that stretched to in the center of his chest. His eyes were a piercing blue with scars all over his face that matched his body.

"Make Gavlan!" he taunted with a wide smile.

"Gavlan," I smiled and strode toward him, with my sword sheathed, in my hand," Could you refurbish this?"

" .. This guy is legit on steroids.." Hyperius whispered to Draven behind me.

Gavlan watched my face for a moment, then smiled. He took the blade from my outstretched hands and unsheathed it. The hilt was a standard steel with a rounded pommel, while the blade was straight and carried in the center a curving decorative carving. Two sections on either sides of the blade, close to the hilt guard turn outward and the back in, forming a triangular shape. Gavlan's voice made me jump as he cheered at the sword.

"This is great blade," he cheered almost cheerfully and then worked on it, taking it to the back.

While Gavlan worked on my sword, draven and I went and bought his staff. The one he chose was a emerald and wooden staff with an assortment of enchantment crystals. Along with that, draven bought the Cloak of Arcane Clarity, which adds to his concentration with spells. Returning to see Hyperius and gavlan waiting for us, I thanked the hulking man and admired Hyperius' Rogue class attire. His suit Washed over him in a sleek fashion, a sash and slight cloak flew off of him in the light breeze. The three of us then set out to an armorer for my gear. The gear that caught my eye was a set a plated silver armor with a leather under harness. the breast plate connected under the ribcage, connecting to the back with the under harness. The rest connected together at the intersection of my chest muscles and shoulders while the gauntlets left a space for my green undershirt to be seen and connected like a belt on my forearm in three straps. The boots did the same, ending before the knee were plated section of armor.

"Don't you think you look silly in that?" Draven criticized.

"I like it, bro," looks at him incredulously," What's with the criticizing?"

"You look like a tool, Hero," he chuckles deeply at me, hyperius joining him.

As we left the Armory District, the afternoon sun fell upon the square with a sheet of golden orange. we walked from the Square and could clearly see the city that sat at the base of the massive steel arena. Then, a thundering sound blew through the air with great violence; the bell that rested at the top of the cities tallest tower called for complete attention. Suddenly, my two companions and I were taken over by a spectral of blue crystals. When the crystals faded, our surroundings came into light. The walls of a huge domed room were dark grey, held together by huge steel beams that ran all along the walls and contoured the wall. The ceiling looked as the walls did; grey with a set of steel rings for support. There was nothing in the room apart for the horde of players who were all questioning each other as to why we were brought here. A stage sat in front of the mass of players, a gilded throw sat atop it.

"Welcome, players," a professional voice called through the hall as a figure strode from behind the throne.

The figure wore a black hood with deep grey and black armor. Only when he sat on the throne did his face become slightly visible to the onlooking crowd.

"Many of you are now wondering why I have summoned all of you here. Firstly, I welcome you to my kingdom. I am Darious, ruler of Irkalla and the developer of Irkalla Online. My reason for creating the game was to create and command my own breed of soldiers to reclaim our country and our world! "

Silence fell over the three-hundred thousand players that stared at the Dark King. Many mumbled to their friends in vulgar tones, criticizing the words of our self appointed ruler.

"My words speak only truth and if you die in the game, meaning, your HP drops to zero, …," his voice changed into a menacing tone," Your Crystal-Gear visor will explode! Which brings me to this," images of newscasts appeared over our heads as he spoke and raised his gloved hand.

"These are live. No one will unplug the Crystal-Gear or you will die. Thanks to the Sword Art Online incident, Americans know not to interfere with my business!" he chuckled.

"So.. Why are you training us to be your soldiers..?" a guy in the front asked as I moved through the crowd, Draven and Hyperius quick on my heels.

"The president is an idiot and our nation is ridiculed by nations the world over! We are pawns in the worlds eye. With the challenges you face in the Cathedral, all will be ready for the New Nation! As you progress, you will become stronger, more powerful in combat and with those skills, you shall be sent into the homes of the weak and strike them down! The guild that reaches the one hundredth floor will be given the greatest power to conquer America! That is why!" Darious chuckled happily, smirking in a grim, twisted smile.

"But innocent people will be slaughtered for no reason! And the military is far more advanced than we are here," I spoke loudly as I walked through the front of the crowd.

"Which is why with this power," Darious stood," You will lead my Undead Army across the world!"

"This is bull!" a kid beside me said," You're a liar and a dumbass if you think we'd go along with th-"

A swipe of Darious' hand and the boy crumpled to the ground, crimson flooding from his throat. A strand of purple light shined on the fingertips of his outstretched right hand, standing in front of his throne. I stared at the boy as he crumbled to the ground, catching him and holding him as he gargled blood in his mouth.

"To squash any disbelief," he smiled," look at what happens to those who defy me."

A portal opened above us all, a room was portrayed in the bordered purple screen. A young man was laying on a bed across from our view, an open window on the wall on which his bed sat. I looked at the kid and I was holding as his health bar drained quickly. My vision raced between the view of the portal, to the boy as his hp hit zero.

"No!" I screamed as the Crystal-Gear detonated, blood and brain tissue filling the wall and screen of the portal as the player faded to grey, then dissolved into millions of red crystals.

"Darious!"I stared up at the false king, enraged as the red crystals swarmed around me.

"He was unfit for my world. Now all of you know that this is serious!" he said as he walked from the stage toward me.

"He was an innocent civilian! You're going to kill innocent people for no reason!" I stood and my hands turned to fits at my side, Draven grabbing my shoulder.

"Was he?" Darious smirked,"There are no innocent people, only cattle, only the corrupt and the soon to be corrupted."

"I won't stand by as you murder innocent poeple!" I glared as he was inches in front of me, Draven pulling my left shoulder.

"We can you do? What are you willing to do to protect people?" he smiled.

In that moment, we stared at each others, his golden eyes peering at me from under the black hood. My anger swelled at his smirking, stubbled face with every second that inched by. In a way, he was much like my own father in his features; strong jaw and nose with deep piercing eyes. Except my father was far more compassionate than this cruel tormentor. My body began to move quickly, a straight punch to the face of the false king. Darious blocked with a muscular forearm, my knuckles nicking his face. The crowd around us was stunned in awed silence at the scene before them. Darious punched my stomach, sending my flying backward through the crowd of people, toppling Hyperius and Draven, along with onlookers in the crowd.

"Way to go, Hero!" Draven groaned, "You pissed him off!"

"Dude, we're screwed!" Hyperius chanted under me as I stood with my sword drawn.

"I won't stand for this! People are not cattle and their lives have value, you bastard!" I yelled at him as he lunged.

Flipping the blade to guard my forearm, Darious punched the blade. The blade began to break apart as I flipped it back to poise for attack. He smiled and stood solemnly satisfied at his work before speaking again.

"You see, you are too weak to fight me, Matthious." he smile widened," But I do believe you will be the one to face me at the end of the game."

"You can bet on it," I said as I sheathed my sword.

"Oh, as a perk I copied from SAO," he chuckled,"Check your inventories, everyone."

I opened my main menu and looked through my item list. A mirror sat on top of the list and my finger presses softly to the icon to view it. A small, silver embroidered mirror appeared in my palm, people became surrounded in red crystals all around us as Darious gave one last phrase.

"Good luck with your lives, Players," his voice called through the hall.

His gaze did not leave me as the display surrounded my body as well. Through the thick veil that swirled over me, the Dark King peered at me with an ever present intent that I didn't understand. The air was thick with slow movement and an eeriness that clung to me like a mask of nervous energy. As if to watch my expression, he smiled with a cheerfulness that made my stomach churn with unease. The whiteness consumed my companions and I, whisking us away to places unknown in this death game called Irkalla Online.

November 26, 2026


End file.
